Snowboarding Madness
by AutumnLavelle
Summary: Naruto and friends are snowboarders going to a compitition, they meet some of their compitition, Sakura and her friends. Also there they meet the famouse Inuyasha Daresi and his friends. Friendship,rivalry and more.Naru/Hina.Sas/Sak,Nej/Ten,Shik/Ino


( AN I do not own Naruto, or Inuyasha. If I did I would probably be rich lol.:p Oh and Inuyasha Dareshi I got from Super Ceech's King of the hill story.:D )

_Competition madness,_

_Chapter one._

"Naruto did you remember to check your bag"?

Naruto Uzumaki looked up from his half full duffle bag and rolled his eyes. "Yes ma, I'm almost done".

Suddenly his bedroom door opened to reveal red hair, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, opened the door all the way. Her waist length dark red hair was loose, black dress wrinkled and the white apron tied around her waist was stained with what looked like chili.

"That's good dear, but are you sure you have everything"? She said smiling. Moreover, as she always did, his mom walked over to his bag to double check everything. Satisfied, she nodded approvingly.

"Alright Naruto, your all set". She headed out the door, calling over her shoulder. "Now come out to the kitchen I want to pack you a lunch before you leave".

When she left, he zipped up his bag and hauled his bag out to the living room. Tossing his duffle bag next to his snowboard, boots and other equipment he grinned when he thought about the snowboarding competition.

"Now remember Naruto", mom began. "Don't upset the other athletes, especially the skiers". She handed him a sandwich, and then she stuffed a couple of more in his bag.

He sighed exasperated. "I wont ma", taking a bite out of his sandwich he plopped him self down onto the couch.

His mom laughed. "Good, now I'll drop you off at the airport. And don't forget to phone when you land in Colorado, and the moment you get to your condo". She narrowed her eyes, "And no girls are allowed to come and visit, none at all you got that"?

Naruto laughed, "Mom I'm fifteen, why would I want to invite a girl, besides its just gonna be Sasuke, Shikamaru and me".

She cocked her head. "Oh really? I thought Neji was going to be staying with you as well".

He shoved the sandwich down, "Well he was, but his coach said it would be best to stay with his team".

His mom shrugged. "Alright, but what about the chaperon. Were will your coach be"?

"Oh Kakashi will be in a condominium near ours, him and the other coaches will be there too".

She nodded satisfied. "Ok, lets go its time to head to the airport".

They picked up the bags and jumped into his mom's old green van, Naruto napped most of the way while Kushina was busy keeping her eyes on the road.

"Ok sweetie its time for you to leave", Kushina said giving her son a death hug, Naruto was hugging his mom and trying to pry her off of him at the same time.

"Yes mom, I'll miss you too". He said struggling to breath, "I have to go now. Please let me go, I cant breath".

She jumped back and laughed nervously, Naruto took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Ok, I'll see you in two weeks mom. He said giving her his trademark fox grin; he gave her thumbs up. "Until then, don't forget to watch me on TV ok ma".

His mom laughed, kissing his blonde head she smiled. "Ok I will, now don't get into trouble while your up there".

With one last good bye Naruto took his bags to the luggage cart, dropping his stuff off he threw his orange backpack over his shoulder and headed for his gate.

After going through customs, he handed his pass and ticket to the attendant and walked onto the plane.

Glancing at his ticket he started hunting for his seat, "Hmm lets see". He mumbled, "12B wear is 12B".

"Your seat is right here dope"

Naruto spun around, and then he scowled when at the person to his left. His friend Sasuke Uchiha, and Ski racer prodigy was there sitting back in his seat. His black hair in its usual chicken spike hairdo, arms crossed he had his usual smug expression.

Naruto grumbled, tossing his pack on the floor he sat down on the seat next to the window, or to the right from Sasuke. He decided to gaze out the window…

"So Naruto, you still plan on winning the gold this year"? Sasuke asked, Naruto grinned and threw his head back and gave a triumphant laugh.

"Of course, this time that Kiba is gonna take the silver believe it"!

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Alright calm down you idiot, not everyone needs to here you".

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"Attention", a woman's crackled on the intercom. "All passengers please take your seat and buckle up, the pilot will be taking off in a few minutes".

Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged and buckled up, after everyone was hurrying to get to their seats the plane jerked. Slamming everyone backward into his or her seats, Naruto had ended up with his feet in the air. Even the ever-perfect Sasuke was thrown off.

When everything settled, Naruto adjusted himself a bit and glanced to his friend. "Hey I forgot to ask you, is Shikamaru on this plane or what"?

Sasuke pulled out a Ski magazine from his black bag, flipping through the pages as he answered. "He is, Shikamaru has a first class ticket. And Hyuga is flying in his uncles company jet".

He gaped. "What Shika is flying first class"? He hissed, Sasuke nodded. He sighed, bummed out. Unlike his three friends, Naruto wasn't rich at all he-Wait a minute, why wasn't Sasuke in first class?

"Uh, Sasuke why aren't you in first class. You have the money, why'd you stay back here in coach".

Sasuke didn't look up from his magazine, "Hey did you know Kouga and Inuyasha are competing in this years competition".

Huh, he scratched his head. "Really? Were did you learn that"?

In response he tossed the magazine to him, Naruto examined the article about the Skiers that were supposed to be there.

Sure enough, the center article was about the two top Skiers in the sport, and it showed their equipment.

There they were, the famous tetsaiga skies built especially for Inuyasha. The only kind in the world; they were short and sleek, with red and black swirled into design. The red formed into a snarling dog. Naruto wasn't even a Skier and he could still tell those skis would catch awesome speeds; they looked almost as good as Sasuke's Sharingan snowboard. The article read:

**Inuyasha Dareshi, and Kouga Haruko are both young and accomplished skiers. On the same Olympic team, are now competing in Colorado for the gold in their respective sports. Kouga aims to take the gold in the GS races, saying and I quote "I plan to leave everyone in my dust. Cause like a wolf on a scent, no one can stop me until I grab the prize".**

**After this bold statement, Mr. Haruko proceeded to stat that he fully intends to win all the GS races, and will prove that he belongs on the Canada's Olympic team. It was the same case with the young and talented Mr. Dareshi; he stated, "Please those other Slalem racers wont know what hit them. I'm going to win the gold". **

**When asked what motivated these racers to win, be number one and train so hard they said. "Well for one thing we want to prove that Canada didn't make a mistake in choosing us", Inuyasha said very adamantly. Kouga nodded in agreement laughing, "Yeah and what motivates us the most is our girlfriends".**

Naruto rolled his eyes at that comment.

**Furthermore, after some romantic declarations for their girlfriends they wanted to mention to all the aspiring pro skiers, and the ones in the young divisions to watch and learn. **

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I'd like to see their races while were here". Handing Sasuke the magazine back, his friend nodded.

"Yeah, Kakashi said we have to observe how they handle the courses".

Naruto nodded "Oh alright, mind if I tag along with you and check out this Dareshi guy".

"Eh, don't see why not", Sasuke said shrugging. "Now shut up and be quiet, we'll be there in eleven hours".

He grinned. "Ok Sasuke, hey isn't this going to be great? Three weeks with no parents, or adults having to keep an eye on us twenty-four seven".

It was true; Naruto's mom had said she trusted him enough that she wouldn't have to stay with him. She was going to fly down three day's before his first competition so they could spend time together; of course, Kakashi said he would be training them early everyday to prepare. That didn't mean he and his friends couldn't have fun, considering that trainers were staying in a condominium away from theirs.

Laughing to himself, Naruto stretched and laced his fingers behind his head and decided he could use a nap.

Sasuke glanced over to his friend, and smirked. That Naruto, he's always running his mouth than when he's done the dope falls's asleep.

Shaking his head, he decided to get back to his research on the other racers. Flipping through a couple of pages, he spotted the women's leagues.

It listed the top female racers in the 18 and over ranks; the names were Kikiyo, Kanna and Kagura. Who were in the top three spots, Sasuke raised a brow at that.

"Well, they seem like decent racers", he said quietly. Too bad they didn't have pictures of the racers; he couldn't see what the competition looked like, which meant that he had to wait until they landed.

Deciding to read more about the older competitors later, Sasuke went to the 'beginning champions' as the papers called them. Opening the magazine all the way to the back, he read the names of his competition one name caught his attention.

Garra Subakawa.

It said the young man was neck and neck with him, he snorted at that.

_Yeah right, I'll beat this guy no matter what they say._

After four other bios and interviews, he spotted the young women's 'Beginner Champions'.

Hmm, wonder what spots the girls teams are ranked in the competition.

The girls in the GS snowboarding top spots was a girl named Ten Ten Lee, Tamari Subakano and Shikari Nara.

Huh? Shikamaru's older sister is in this race.

After reading all the winter racers bios, Sasuke slipped his stuff into his backpack and went to sleep.

"Man that was a long ride". Naruto said through a yawn, he stretched his arms over his head, glancing at Sasuke. "So our bus here yet or what"?

Sasuke sighed annoyed, "You'll know when its here dope."

Naruto groaned, but at the glare Sasuke was giving him, he shut up immediately.

The two guys' ran to luggage carrier and quickly grabbed their duffle bags and they had their snowboards strapped to their backs.

Naruto glanced around, "Hmm where's' Shikamaru and Neji shouldn't they have come off by now"?

Sasuke shrugged, suddenly his cell phone buzzed. Whipping it out he checked the caller ID, it read: Deer Boy, or Shikamaru. Sasuke answered it. Wear the hell are you bum, were by the luggage but wear are you"?

A sigh crackled down the phone. "Chill out Uchiha, we're already outside the airport, which by the way Kakashi is late with the bus". He groaned, "What a drag".

He rolled his eyes, "Alright just stay put and tell Hyuga the same thing". He smashed the END button and turned to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, their at the entrance already waiting for the bus. Which Kakashi is late…"

He scoffed, "Oh man…Again"?

After an hour of searching for the entrance, and going through customs, finally they found it. Their fellow boarders were there too.

Naruto waved at their two friends. "Hey Shikamaru"!

The one boy with long brown hair, now worn in a high ponytail, which made his head look pineapple shaped. His brown eyes were hidden with a pair of sleek black sunglasses, while he had a bored expression on his face. Shikamaru, who was the laziest person on their small team just, shook his head at Naruto's excited attitude.

"Naruto would you calm down, were in public now". Shikamaru drawled, he yawned and slipped his backpack off his shoulder.

"Naruto, you didn't forget to bring your stuff did you. I would really hate to be delayed again". Neji said calmly.

Neji had pale violet eyes, which were now covered with sunglasses, long black hair tied in a low ponytail and black and white snow gear. Black pants and jacket with a white stripe that came up the side of his pants and sleeves.

Naruto scowled. "No Neji I did not forget anything, and its not my fault Kakashi and Guy are late".

"So, dose anyone hear know if Dareshi and Haruko arrived yet"? Sasuke said breaking stopping the inevitable fight that would ensue.

"Well coach said he would arrive in three days", Shikamaru said through a yawn. "But he could be doing what we are, arriving early and hiding out some wear in the loge".

Neji nodded, "Yeah, if you want to meet him I think we'll probably see him sooner or later. Besides, he and his companions are probably hiding from the reporters. You know how pushy, intrusive and idiotic they are".

Sasuke sighed. Yep, leave it to Neji to be the rational one. And who used the word idiotic any more?

That thought was scrapped when they say the bus pull up; when the doors swung open Kakashi stepped out. His gray hair Was wild from the wind, he wore an eye patch on his right eye and had a long red scarf that cover the bottom of his face. The only thing he could se was their coaches eyes.

Kakashi smiled. "Ok boys load em up and lets go".

Sasuke sighed. He and Naruto tossed their on the bus but kept their boards with them.

Neji walked to the back of the bus, far from the rest of them. Shikamaru Grabbed a seat by the window and fell asleep, Sasuke shook his head at his lazy team mate. _How was he the genius in the group again? _

Naruto, of course was buzzing with excitement. "Hey Sasuke, we can hit the slopes later and practice"

Sasuke Hn'd and closed his eyes, trying to block out everything.

----

Chapter end.

Ok I hope you guys like it, and if you think this first chapter sucks I apologize. It will get better I promise.:)


End file.
